Stuff Of Legends
by mcdreamy-lover89
Summary: Just a little MerDer one shot set 6 months on from Freedom. Told from Rose's POV.


_Just a little MerDer one shot set 6 months on from Freedom. Told from Rose's POV. _

**Stuff Of Legends.**

**Rose stood at the nurses station doing paperwork, she was talking briefly with Tyler and Olivia while working. The elevator doors opened and out walked Meredith and Derek. It seemed everywhere she went they were there. She looked up at them as they approached the nurses station together. They seemed to be fighting and for some reason it made her happy. She was happy for them, she really was, but at the same time she had loved Derek and he had broken her heart 6 months ago when he rang her cell and broke up with her over the phone. She didn't even mean enough to do it face to face. She still remembered their phone conversation.**

_**"Hello?" She sighed.**_

_**"Hey its me" She heard Derek's voice. Only there was something about it, something she had never heard in his voice before. It was excitement.**_

_**"Hey" She smiled.**_

_**"Look Rose..."**_

_**"Your breaking up with me" She sighed.**_

_**"Um y... Yes" He said slowly.**_

_**"I take it Dr Grey found you" She said sadly.**_

_**"Yeah she did" Derek couldn't stop the smile playing on his lips. "I'm sorry Rose"**_

_**"Yeah me too" Rose sighed. "I guess that's what I get for trying to get in the way of a legend"**_

_**"What?" Derek frowned.**_

_**  
"Nothing. Bye Derek" She sighed and hung up. She cried herself to sleep that night and every night since then for 2 months. She watched them together around the hospital and they just seemed so in love.**_

**Today though, they were fighting. Rose watched them intently as they stood at the nurses station. Derek didn't even acknowledge her as he stared at Meredith. She didn't expect him to, he barely said two words to her since their break up.**

**"I told you no already didn't I?" Meredith snapped.**

**"Mer how many times do we have to fight about this?" Derek frowned.**

**"Until you listen to me" She frowned back and opened a chart to begin writing. The ring on her wedding finger glistened. And Rose felt envy run through her. She noticed Meredith was wearing an engagement ring 3 months ago. It was a large solitaire diamond on a white gold ring. It was beautiful and must of cost Derek a fortune. Meredith seemed really proud of it. Rose would sometimes see Meredith looking at it in awe when she thought no one was looking at her. She seemed unable to believe that she had Derek Shepherd. Derek speaking again brought Rose out of her thoughts.**

**"I want the living room to look over the city. Its what I want Meredith" He frowned.**

**"And I told you that I want the kitchen there"**

**"Its my land" He countered.**

**"Do you really want to pull that card Derek?" Meredith glared at him. He looked sheepish as he shook his head.**

**"OK fine I don't. Tell me though why do we need a dining room? Its just the two of us, we can just put a table in the kitchen" He sighed.**

**"No we need a dining room. Every house has to have a dining room Derek. Its like the law"**

**"The law really?" He looked at her amused.**

**"Shut up" She rolled her eyes and pulled out what looked like a small set of blue prints and a marker. She was about to draw on them when Derek pulled them out of her reach. "Hey"**

**"Stop drawing on my blue prints" He frowned and tucked them under his arm. **

**"You are impossible do you know that?" She snapped and walked away from him. A small smile played on Rose's lips as she watched the couple fight and Meredith storm away.**

**"Hey Mer?" Derek called after her. She turned and glared at him.**

**"Your forgetting something" He smirked.**

**"What?" She frowned. Derek walked over to her and kissed her lips softly. **

**"That" He whispered. Meredith tried to keep her angry face but it broke into a small smile. "I'll see you at lunch"**

**"Whatever" She smiled and walked away. Derek walked back over to the nurses station and filled out his own chart. Rose felt like gagging as she watched the small smile on his lips as he filled out his chart. He looked up at her and Rose thought he was going to say something, anything that acknowledged their time together but instead he handed her the chart and gave her a small smile before walking away. Rose couldn't stop herself from scowling at his retreating back. She had meant nothing to him. If she was honest with herself she knew it wouldn't last. She knew the story of Meredith and Derek when they had started their relationship. If Derek's wife couldn't keep him away from Meredith what made her think she could? She gave a small sigh before getting back to work, they really were a legendary couple.**


End file.
